


lullaby of woe

by faith_gigliorosa



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: AMV, Angst, Angst and Feels, Ayakashi, Blood and Injury, Desperation, Evil, Fanvids, Feels, Lullabies, Mystery, Nightmares, Youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_gigliorosa/pseuds/faith_gigliorosa
Summary: [One soul lies anxious wide awake,deep, deep woe.]
Relationships: Natsume Takashi & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	lullaby of woe




End file.
